


In The Garden Shed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Everyone knows but Harry.





	In The Garden Shed

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Seven prompt(s) used: Smooth/ fall  
> Pairing: Harry/Charlie  
> Kink: intercrural sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In The Garden Shed

~

“You’re staring again, mate.” 

Ron sounded amused and, flushing, Harry looked away from Charlie’s broad freckled back and flexing arse. He was cutting wood, and just watching him work was making Harry all hot and bothered. “Does he _have_ to be naked all the time?” he mumbled into his cup. 

“It’s getting you to notice him, isn’t it?” 

Looking up, Harry blinked. “Wait. Are you saying I’m the reason he’s—?”

“Out there flexing his muscles? Well, he only does it when you visit.” Ron sighed. “Think about it. Why would he need to cut wood by hand? He’s a sodding wizard!” 

“That’s a good point.” Harry frowned. “Why _is_ he cutting wood?” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Why do you think? He’s showing off for you.” 

“Me?” Harry gaped at Ron. “No way. He can’t…He’s so smooth and charming and bloody amazing! What would he want with me?” 

Leaning forward, Ron said, “He would _kill me_ if he knew I was telling you this, but the two of you are hopeless, so someone’s got to do something. Honestly. He fancies you, Harry. Has for a while.”

Harry coughed, looking away. “You really think he fancies me?” 

Ron threw up his hands. “Give the man a prize!” 

Harry flicked another quick glance outside to see Charlie had stopped chopping and had conjured some water from his wand to spray over his face and body. The glistening water drops dripped off his chiselled form and Harry whimpered. 

“Merlin help me,” said Ron. “Right, that’s it, I’m done watching you drool over my brother. Mate, if you do not go out there right now and talk to him, I’m going to tell him myself!” 

“What? No!” Harry exhaled, grabbed his cup, downed his tea, and stood up. “Fine, I’m going out there. But if you’re wrong and I fall on my face, I am going to hex your arse six ways from Sunday.” 

Ron looked unimpressed. “Whatever, shoo! Hermione’ll be here in a minute, and if you think _I’m_ bad—”

Harry groaned. “All right, I’m going!” And, shaking his head, he headed for the Burrow’s back garden. 

Charlie had resumed chopping, and the view up close was even more spectacular. Harry’s mouth went dry as he stood there watching him. 

“You just going to stare at me all day, or did you come out here for a reason?” Charlie asked, his back turned. 

Swallowing, Harry said, “I came to talk to you. We, er, haven’t had a chance to catch up since you moved back.” 

Putting down his axe, Charlie picked up his t-shirt and wiped his face. “That’s true.” His blue eyes bored into Harry’s. “I got the impression you were avoiding me.” 

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” Harry said weakly. “I just figured you had better things to do than talk to me.”

Charlie chuckled. “Right now,” he said, tone soft, “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than talk to you.” 

“Oh.” Harry’s mind went blank. “Wow. Okay.” 

Charlie sighed. “Look, Harry. I’m a simple bloke, and living amongst dragons has only made me more…direct.” Reaching out, he clasped Harry’s hand. “I like you, and I get the impression you like me, too. So…what do you say we see if we’ve actually got something here?” 

Harry exhaled and smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He bit his lip. “And I’ve always had a bit of a thing for you.” 

“Have you now?” Charlie grinned. “That’s nice to hear.” 

Harry snorted. “Can’t think what you’d want with me, though.” 

“Are you mad?” Charlie moved in close to whisper, “You’re the whole package, Harry. Smart, brave, beautiful…what’s not to like?” 

“Oh.” Harry’s breath hitched. Charlie was close enough to kiss if he just turned his head _just so_ …

“We have an audience,” said Charlie, nodding at the Burrow.

Harry turned his head to see Ron, Hermione, and Mrs Weasley all watching through the window. He groaned. 

Charlie laughed. “You’ll get used to them.” He smiled into Harry’s eyes. “But for our first kiss, I think perhaps we could use a bit more privacy, don’t you?” 

Harry nodded. “Please.” 

Charlie hummed. “I’m going to get you to repeat that in a minute,” he said, his soft tone making Harry shiver. “Let’s take this wood to the shed.” 

Flicking his wand, he levitated the logs, leading Harry around to the shed, which was out of sight of the house. Once inside, Charlie stacked the wood neatly, then turned to Harry. “Now, where were we? Oh yes—” And walking Harry backwards, Charlie pressed him up against the wall. 

Harry inhaled sharply, his stomach fluttering at the look in Charlie’s eyes, and then they were kissing, lips sliding together, tongues entangling. 

The kiss escalated fast, Harry panting into Charlie’s mouth, his hands clutching Charlie’s shoulders as he arched closer. “Please!” 

“Fuck, you’re sweet,” Charlie breathed against Harry’s mouth. “I knew you would be.” 

Harry, sensations whizzing through his body, could only tremble and cling to him as they resumed kissing. Pleasure peaking, he gasped, his balls drawing up and his cock spilling in his pants. 

Charlie drew back, staring at him. “Did you just—?”

Humiliated, Harry nodded, looking down. “Sorry, I—”

Leaning in, Charlie kissed the rest of the words out of his mouth, deepening the kiss until they were both panting again. “Why are you apologising?” He kissed him softly. “That’s a huge compliment. You’re so responsive, I wish—”

“What?” Harry clung to Charlie, his thoughts swirling. 

“We don’t have time.” Charlie seemed to be arguing with himself. 

Harry pressed up against him. “Tell me what to do.” 

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me,” Charlie said, but he was smiling. “Okay, turn around and face the wall.” 

Swallowing hard, Harry did. Turning his head so his cheek was pressed to the smooth wood of the shed wall, he said, “Are you going to—?”

“Not yet.” Charlie’s hand reached around and he deftly undid Harry’s flies. “Our first time doing _that_ is going to be in a proper bed where I can take my time.” He pressed a kiss to the nape of Harry’s neck. “And after a proper date. This is just…Merlin, you make me want such things—”

Harry smiled. “Glad I’m not the only one.” 

“Definitely not.” Charlie was pushing Harry’s trousers and pants down and Harry heard him unzip his jeans. “Relax, baby,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry relaxed, and when he felt the press of Charlie’s cock sliding between his thighs, he moaned. 

“Keep your legs together,” said Charlie. “Yes. Damn, you have a gorgeous arse. Yes, just like that.” 

Harry closed his eyes, focussing on the sensation of Charlie’s cock as it slid back and forth between the globes of his arse into the channel between his legs. Tightening his thigh muscles, he heard Charlie gasp, then moan. Triumphant that he could make Charlie make those noises, Harry began pressing back. 

“Yes! Fuck!” Charlie’s breath was hot on the back of his neck, and he began thrusting faster and faster, his rhythm faltering until he shuddered, and warm come pulsed out of his cock to cover Harry’s arse and legs. 

Charlie rested against Harry for a moment before pushing off. “Damn. There’s no way they’re not going to know what we’ve been doing,” he said. “We both smell of sex, and we’re covered in come.” 

“Well I’m covered in it, anyway,” laughed Harry. Turning around, he managed to get a quick glimpse of Charlie’s cock before he re-zipped his jeans. Harry blushed when he saw Charlie watching him. “Lots of Cleaning Charms?” he suggested, drawing his wand and casting a couple over his clothes. 

“Yeah, that’ll have to do for now,” agreed Charlie. Leaning in, he kissed Harry. “And don’t worry,” he whispered. “You’ll get to see all of me soon enough.” 

“I guess I was being obvious,” Harry said. 

“And what’s wrong with that?” asked Charlie, clasping his hand. “It’s our family and friends out there, we couldn’t hide it from them even if we wanted to.” 

“You’re right. In fact—” Harry paused. Maybe now wasn’t the time to tell Charlie everyone seemed to know before him.

“In fact what?” 

“Nothing.” Harry squeezed Charlie’s hand. “The sooner we let everyone know, the sooner we can be alone.” 

Charlie laughed, pulling him outside and towards the Burrow. “I like the way you think.” 

~


End file.
